


Птиц надо отпускать

by Scott_Summers



Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Некоторым людям работа нужна как воздух. Особенно - бывшая работа.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Mick Rawson
Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695907
Kudos: 3





	Птиц надо отпускать

**Author's Note:**

> ...и это - середина их истории.  
> Первая часть диптиха.

Роусон вздрагивает под утро так сильно, что будит Моргана.

\- Что?.. - спрашивает Морган хрипло, приподнимается на локте. Роусон смотрит на него шалыми и влажными со сна глазами.

\- Ангола, - бросает он, переворачивается на другой бок и снова вырубается. Моргану требуется несколько секунд, чтобы усвоить информацию, и сразу заснуть обратно ему уже не удается; он смотрит на часы и тихо, чтобы не потревожить Роусона, встает.

В квартире холодно. Морган включает термостат, варит кофе и принимает душ, растирается полотенцем; после душа пол кажется ледяным, так что Морган натягивает носки и джинсы, проходит по квартире, собирая разбросанную накануне одежду.

Роусон просыпается за минуту до будильника, шумно вздыхает, спрашивает с кровати:

\- Что, я опять тебя поднял?

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Морган в ответ.

Роусон встрепанный и смешной, обманчиво безопасный; он зябко ежится, натягивает футболку и толстовку и, кажется, готов и куртку сверху надеть. Морган кидает ему джинсы и выключает будильник.

\- Кофе готов, - сообщает он.

\- Спасибо, - Роусон улыбается.

Он как-то особенно улыбается, поджимая губы и опуская, а не приподнимая уголки рта, но Моргану всегда хочется улыбнуться в ответ; он взъерошивает Роусону волосы, Роусон перехватывает его руку, и они никуда не идут, они падают на кровать, и джинсы снова отправляются к черту вместе с футболкой и толстовкой.

Душ приходится принимать еще раз. Теперь уже время поджимает, так что Морган рад, что сэндвичи остались с вечера; Роусон бродит по квартире, жуя и собираясь одновременно, зовет из комнаты:

\- Мы, наверное, сегодня уедем на пару дней.

"Мы" - это его команда, "красная ячейка" ФБР под руководством Купера. Роусон почти всегда оказывается прав в своих предположениях, что-то вроде шестого чувства, и сегодня Моргана это расстраивает и тревожит, он подходит к Роусону сзади и обнимает, прижимая его руки. Ему хочется что-то сказать, но он ничего не может придумать.

\- Тебе снилась Ангола, - говорит он в итоге. - Трудно было?

Роусон обмякает.

Морган ничего не знает о том периоде жизни Роусона, когда он служил в спецподразделении. Наверное, допуска хватило бы, чтобы прочитать файлы, в крайнем случае, можно было бы попросить Гарсию обойти защиту, но Морган не хочет ничего делать за спиной Роусона.

\- Тебе ведь тоже снится работа, - уклончиво отвечает Роусон.

\- Нынешняя, - напоминает Морган. - Полиция мне редко снится, и уж точно никогда - в кошмарах.

\- Да, - соглашается Роусон. Морган держит его еще некоторое время, но Роусон, похоже, не расположен к дальнейшим откровениям, и Морган отпускает, отступает, отламывает у него половину сэндвича.

\- Опаздываешь, - Морган указывает на часы.

\- Вот черт! - снова соглашается Роусон, сует ноги в ботинки и выметается из квартиры, схватив пальто и сумку. Морган подходит к окну, оттягивает пальцем жалюзи и смотрит, как Роусон ныряет в машину и уезжает.

Морган не думает, что они вернутся к этому разговору, но через пару недель Роусон с ногами забирается на диван рядом с ним и кладет ему на колени фотоальбом.

\- Ангола, - говорит он. - Снимал не я, но мне снятся эти места.

Морган разглядывает саванну, желтую траву, густое синее небо. Понимание приходит неожиданно, и Морган некоторое время сам себе не верит, потом спрашивает:

\- Ты скучаешь по тому времени?

\- Очень, - неохотно признается Роусон, медлит немного и добавляет: - Я вроде как не закончил с этим. Не добрал, что ли.

\- Но ты же ушел?.. - Морган смотрит на него.

\- Меня ушли, - Роусон забирает альбом и кидает его под стол. - Не сошлись характерами.

Он лезет Моргану под рубашку, затем просто садится верхом ему на бедра, он одновременно наглый и нерешительный; Морган съезжает с дивана и утаскивает Роусона за собой, и когда он вжимает Роусона в пол, Роусон стискивает пальцы на корешке альбома.

Потом Морган смотрит в потолок, чувствуя плечом дыхание Роусона.

\- Тебе не нравится быть профайлером? - спрашивает он.

\- А тебе нравится вести курсы самообороны? - парирует Роусон.

Аналогия полна и доходчива, и Морган хмыкает.

\- А ты вернулся бы, если бы тебе предложили? - интересуется он снова чуть погодя.

На этот раз Роусон злится, садится, потом встает, влезает в джинсы и толстовку.

\- Мне не предложат, - говорит он, сверху вниз глядя на Моргана, потом вдруг криво усмехается: - Если хочешь от меня избавиться, есть способы попроще.

\- Ты о чем? - хмурится, не понимая, Морган.

\- Ну, смотри, - терпеливо разъясняет Роусон. - Я завтра уезжаю. И ты можешь уехать. Но это всего на несколько дней. Потому что я - профайлер, и ты тоже.

Но до Моргана все еще не доходит, и тогда Роусон пожимает плечами:

\- Дерек, мы провели в Анголе восемь месяцев, и это не предел. Теперь ясно? Хочешь писем раз в неделю и скайп раз в месяц?..

В эту ночь они спят, отодвинувшись друг от друга, как чужие люди, и только под утро Роусон перекатывается во сне и тыкается в Моргана лицом; пробуждение тяжелое и тягостное, никаких шуток; Роусон варит овсянку, сыплет в нее изюм и орехи, запивает молоком и молчит, словно ему неловко - впрочем, так и есть. Им неловко обоим, и Морган останавливает его у дверей, чувствуя, что если Роусон уйдет вот так, все кончится. На ровном месте, без всякой причины.

\- Мик, - спрашивает Морган, глядя ему в глаза, - Мик, ты вернешься туда, если тебя позовут?

Роусон молчит, катает по скулам желваки.

\- Ты должен делать то, что ты хочешь, - говорит Морган. - А не выбирать меньшее из зол.

\- Ты плохо слушал? - у Роусона вздрагивают губы. - Меня выгнали.

\- Я умею ждать, - обещает Морган, и по лицу Роусона он видит, что Роусон понимает, о чем он говорит.

И вырывается.

\- Да пошел ты, - говорит Роусон и уходит, хлопая дверью, оставляя пальто на вешалке. Морган сминает в пальцах тонкое сукно, качает головой. Он не знает, чем это кончится для него - для них, - но знает, что поступает правильно, он видит это в глазах Роусона.

И все-таки времени проходит слишком много, больше, чем Морган ожидает, и надежда умирает для них обоих. Они проводят вместе редкие вечера, не занятые работой, но за них говорит телевизор, они спят в одной постели, рядом, но бесконечно далеко. Роусон много молчит и много тренируется, и однажды Морган видит синяки на его плечах и спине от палки Купера. Моргану это не нравится, но ему кажется, он и так сказал уже слишком много, и он просто берет мазь и растирает плечи Роусона, а потом целует его в затылок и чувствует запах табачного дыма.

\- Я бы согласился, - медленно говорит Роусон. - Я бы вернулся. Я все время думаю об этом, и я себя за это ненавижу.

Морган не знает, что отвечать. Сказать, что он тогда просит Хочнера?.. Что Хочнер, Морган знает, передает это Росси, у которого больше связей?..

...и что с тех пор проходит уже три месяца?..

\- Если я готов в любой момент променять тебя на работу, как я могу утверждать, что люблю тебя? - буднично продолжает Роусон. - Все время думаю. Я что-то воображаю себе, но я бы даже не сомневался, я бы уехал и послал бы тебя к черту на полгода.

\- Это нормально, - выдавливает Морган. - Мик...

Он слезает с кровати и садится перед Роусоном на корточки.

\- Пообещай мне, что если представится возможность, ты ее не упустишь, - требует он.

Сейчас он не вполне осознает, что будет делать, оставшись один, на самом деле он даже почти ничего не слышит, сердце бухает в ушах так, что Моргану кажется, он оглохнет сейчас, но Роусон улыбается - по-особенному, по-своему, - и Моргана отпускает, и он уже может думать о чем-то кроме этого "люблю тебя".

\- О, я в достаточной степени эгоист, - обещает Роусон с сарказмом. - Не упущу, не волнуйся.

Он сползает к Моргану на пол.

В эту ночь они спят рядом и вместе, впервые за долгое время, и утром у Роусона сгорает омлет, и они топят в душе полотенце; Морган уходит первым и через час шлет Роусону смс: "Улетаем в Калифорнию".

"Удачи", - отвечает Роусон.

Его квартира встречает Моргана через неделю запахом чистящего средства. Морган оставляет сумку у порога, разувается, босиком идет на кухню и останавливается, глядя, как Роусон, стоя на коленях, драит пол.

\- Что на тебя нашло? - удивляется Морган.

Роусон поднимает голову.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

Морган медленно садится прямо на пол. Роусон бросает щетку в ведро, тоже садится, стягивает перчатки. Они молчат и смотрят друг на друга, потом Роусон шмыгает носом, вздыхает, и Морган хочет улыбнуться, Морган знает, что обязан улыбнуться, но не может.

\- Когда? - спрашивает он.

\- Скоро, - Роусон пожимает плечами.

\- Тебе нельзя говорить, - Морган кивает, и его сразу беспокоит другой вопрос: - А жить со мной?..

\- Не дури, - Роусон облизывает губы. - Нормально. Все живут.

Их разделяют пара метров чисто вымытого пола и все саванны Анголы.

\- Я тебе позвоню, - говорит Роусон, словно просто собирается с группой куда-нибудь в Техас.

Морган мысленно раздевает его.

Должно быть, Роусон чувствует: он снимает футболку, потом жетоны с шеи и кидает Моргану, расстегивает ремень на джинсах. Морган думает, что они как-то слишком много занимаются сексом на полу, думает, что потом будут болеть колени и локти, что Роусону больше нельзя, ему надо беречь руки; Морган встает и тянет Роусона за собой, и простыни, одеяла, подушки, все пахнет чистящим средством и, кажется, будет теперь так пахнуть всегда.

\- Я позвоню, - снова обещает Роусон после.

Только теперь Морган видит собранную сумку в углу.

\- Когда ты должен был уйти? - спрашивает он, не делая попыток Роусона отпустить.

\- Сейчас, - просто отвечает Роусон.

Он одевается, приглаживает волосы руками. Морган смотрит на него с кровати.

\- Я знаю, ты не можешь мне сказать, - начинает он.

\- Не могу, - соглашается Роусон.

И это - все их прощание, и через тридцать секунд дверь захлопывается.

Морган не знает, что будет дальше.

Морган знает, что все сделал правильно.


End file.
